Shy Guy
Shy Guys sind Gegner sowie Freunde, die meistens fiese Hintergedanken haben und es darauf absehen, Mario und Co. bei ihren Abenteuern zu behindern oder aber auch ihnen zu helfen. Sie kommen in vielen Mario-Spielen vor und gehören zu den Hauptgegnern. Das Besondere an Shy Guys ist, dass sie auch unterschiedliche Farben haben und damit auch unterschiedliche Schwächen und Stärken besitzen. Besonders in Paper Mario ist das sehr wichtig. Am besten zu besiegen sind sie mit einem Sprung auf dem Kopf. Man wird wohl noch geduldig warten müssen, um zu erfahren, wer sich hinter der Maske befindet. Name Der Name "Shy Guy" leitet sich aus dem Englischen ab und bedeutet "Schüchterner Kerl", was durch die Maske, die die Shy Guys nie absetzen, verdeutlicht wird. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. 2 Shy Guys kommen das erste Mal in Super Mario Bros. 2 vor. In diesem Spiel arbeiten die Shy Guys für Wart und gehen immer direkt auf Mario, Luigi, Prinzessin Peach oder Toad zu. Es ist aber leicht, auf sie zu springen und sie dann anzuheben und zu werfen. Meistens erscheinen sie aus Vasen. Ihr Aussehen ist rot und pink (oder in der SNES und GBA Version blau). Außerdem erscheinen in Super Mario Advance riesige Shy Guys. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Island In Yoshi's Island traten die Shy Guys als kleine Gegner, die sich hüpfend, rollend, auf Stelzen oder sonstigen Mitteln fortbewegten, auf, um Yoshi das Leben schwer zu machen. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story tauchen viele Shy Guys als Gegner in den Farben rot, blau, gelb und grün auf, fliegend oder normal. Es gibt noch einen weißen Shy Guy, den man anstatt einem Ei mitführen kann und später einen verlorenen Yoshi zurückbekommt (per Zufallsprinzip). Yoshi's Island DS Im zweiten Teil von Yoshi's Island hatten die kleinen Shy Guys ihre eigene kleine Galerie, wo sie alle vertreten waren, darunter auch neue Ideen. Sie sind sehr einfach zu besiegen, durch alle möglichen Wege. Es gibt sehr viele Variationen, unter Anderem Shy Guys mit Stelzen, welche, die sich mit Blumen tarnen, schwimmende Shy Guys und viele mehr. Manchmal schweben sie auch in der Luft. Trifft man sie mit einem Yoshi-Ei, stürzen sie ab und man erhält ein Extra. Oft tauchen Shy Guys auch aus einer Warp-Röhre auf. Mario Party-Serie In den Konsolenspielen von Mario Party hat er hin und wieder kleine Gastauftritte in Form von Minispielen oder Board-Events. Mario Party Eine andere Spezies von Shy Guy, der Fly Guy, ist im Minispiel-Haus, nachdem man ihn erworben hat, verfügbar. Man soll den Analogstick sehr schnell rotieren lassen, um ihn weit fliegen zu lassen. Es existiert noch ein Minispiel was zum Kult der Serie gehört da es in jedem Teil vorhanden ist. Hier ist er ein Freibeuter an dem ihr das Schiff besetzt und Flaggen hoch hebt. Der Letzte, der noch am Boot andockt, gewinnt das Minispiel , es ist das Spiel Fahnen-Wirrwarr. Mario Party 2 Shy Guy ist wieder anwesend, wieder im Spiel Fahnenwirrwarr. Er fliegt hier allerdings wie Armor und man hängt an einem Ballon. Das ist der einzige Unterschied des Fahnen-Wirrwarr Spiels. Mario Party 3 Shy Guy hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt in der Mario Party Serie als eher wichtiger Charakter. Er ist hier der Veranstalter der Glück Guy-Minispiele, die wie genannt auf Glück basieren, was euch aber reichlich die Taschen füllen kann. Außerdem ist er als Schütze in dem Minispiel Fahnenwirrwarr, wie in den Vorgängern der Serie. In den Duellmaps gibt es eine Unterart des Shy Guys, die Snifits, die als teuerster Partner gelten, aber wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten ab und zu Münzen auszuspucken, auch als der wertvollste Partner des Spiels. Mario Party 4 Sein wahrscheinlich größter Auftritt bis dato. Er leitet ein Gefechtsspielbrett, Shy Guys Dschungel-Jam. Mario Party 8 Hier hat er wieder den Auftritt im Einzelspielerspiel Fahnenwirrwarr. Ihm gehört das Spielbrett Shy Guys Wunderzug und tritt als Koch und Zugführer auf. Mario Party 9 Er ist ein freischaltbarer Charakter. Im Einzelspielermodus, ist er allerdings nicht anwählbar, denn dort spielt er für Bowser. Aber im Partymodus sorgt er für gute Laune! Man kann ihn freischalten, indem man den Einzelspielermodus durchspielt. Mario Party 10 Nach seinem Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter, bekam er in diesem Spiel jedoch nur eine Statistenrolle ab. Mario Party DS In dem Handheld Spiel Mario Party DS erhalten die Shy Guys einen weiteren Gastauftritt als Nebencharaktere. Sie tauchen nur in manchen Minispielen als Schausteller im Hintergrund auf. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Super Circuit Nur die roten Shy Guys erscheinen bei der Siegerehrung. Shy Guys tauchen in der Sonnenuntergangs Wüste (Sunset Wilds) als Gegner auf. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Hier erscheinen sie in der Waluigi-Arena als Zuschauer, im Sorbet-Land als Gegner. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS ist Shy Guy das erste Mal ein Spielcharakter in der Mario Kart-Serie. Er ist eine Abhilfe, wenn man mit Freunden ein Rennen fahren will. Aber mithilfe eines Schummelmoduls ist es möglich, auch im Einspielermodus mit Shy Guy zu spielen, wenn man eine Tastenkombination drückt. Es gibt ihn in verschiedenen Farben. Mario Kart Wii Wieder sind sie in der Waluigi-Arena als Zuschauer zu sehen, aber auch in DKs Dschungelpark. Hier sind sie zudem als Gegner in DK Skikane anzutreffen. Einige erscheinen während der Siegerehrung. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7 wurde bisher nur der rote Shy Guy als fahrbarer Charakter gesehen und er besitzt die Strecke Shy Guys Basar. Grüne und blaue Shy Guys sind Zuschauer in N64 Luigis Rennpiste. Man schaltet Shy Guy frei, indem man den Panzer-Cup der 150ccm Klasse fährt und gewinnt. Mario Kart 8 Shy Guy ist auch hier ein fahrbarer Charakter. Er wird anfangs wieder nur in roter Form auftreten und ist ein Leichtgewicht. Man muss ihn zum ersten Mal nicht freischalten. Durch herunterladen eines DLCs kann man ihn aber auch in den Farben blau, gelb, hellblau, grün, orange, schwarz und weiß auswählen. Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Shy Guy trat hier als Zuschauer im Hintergrund einiger Disziplinen auf. Paper Mario-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars sind Shy Guys Gegner auf dem Rosenpfad, wo sie meistens auf Schatztruhen stehen und diese verlassen, wenn Mario von unten an die Truhen springt. Ein Shy Guy hängt auch an der Angel eines Lakitus. Im Kampf beherrschen Shy Guys die Spezialattacken Todesecho und Wiegen-Leid und werden oft von Gaunern und Snapdragons begleitet. Im Verlauf des Spiels treten mehrere Unterarten der Shy Guys als Gegner auf. Diese heißen Shy Away, Shy Ranger, Sling Shy, Shyper, Shychter, Springer, Schnitter, Mäher und Chandeli-Ho. Die Shyper, Shychter und Springer benutzen Pogostöcke und die Schnitter und Mäher sind Geister mit Sensen. Der Chandeli-Ho tritt nur in Bowsers Festung auf. Seit der Eroberung der Festung durch Smithy hängt ein Chandeli-Ho an jedem Kronleuchter in der Festung und nimmt dort den Platz des Kinklink ein, sodass er kein richtiger Gegner ist. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Im dritten Teil der Mario & Luigi-Serie sind die Shy Guys eine Spezialattacke Bowsers, die Schleuder Guys. Bowser muss sie jedoch, wie alle anderen Schergen, erst aus einem Käfig befreien, in den sie von Krankfried eingesperrt wurden. Wenn Mario und Luigi gegen Bowser kämpfen, ist dies ebenfalls eine seiner Attacken. Die restlichen Shy Guys werden hier von Krankfried kontrolliert und heißen Krank Guy. Dabei haben sie seine Gesichtszüge verpasst bekommen. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. sind die Shy Guys Gegner. Sie steuern zu dritt die Shy Guy-Flugwanne, welche manchmal bei Kämpfen im Hintergrund auftaucht. Jetzt hat man die Wahl: Entweder man konzentriert sich auf die Hauptgegner, besiegt man diese allerdings nicht innerhalb einer Runde, greifen die Shy Guys mit der Flugwanne jede folgende Runde von hinten an, oder man schmeißt einen Spottball, dann kommt die Flugwanne mit den Shy Guys in den Vordergrund, kämpft aktiv mit und kann nun attackiert werden. Zerstört man die Flugwanne, dann besiegt sie automatisch alle anderen Gegner und man hat es nun mit den drei Shy Guys zu tun. Da es verhältnismäßig schwache Gegner sind, kann man sie schnell besiegen. Es gibt auch verstärkte Formen der Shy Guys und ihrer Flugwanne, diese heißen Shy Guy-Flugwanne R und Shy Guy R. Fly Guy und Fly Guy R existieren auch. Im finalen Kampf gegen Traum-Bowser kann dieser eine regenbogenfarben leuchtende Shy Guy-Flugwanne+ erschaffen, welche von normalen Shy Guys gesteuert wird. Die letzte Version der Shy Guys in diesem Spiel sind die von Traum-Bowser erschaffenen Traum-Shy Guys. Ohne Spielserie Mario Strikers Charged Football In Mario Strikers Charged Football kann man Shy Guys als Teamkameradem um sich scharen. Sie sind Allrounder und haben durchschnittliche Werte in allen Bereichen. Wenn man sie aber zum Trickschuss kommen lässt, können sie Torwart Kritter für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzen. Außerhalb der Mario-Serie The Legend of Zelda-Serie Hier hat er ein paar Gastauftritte in Link's Awakening und den Orakel-Teilen. Super Smash Bros.-Serie In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS ist er ein Gegner im Smash-Abenteuer und lässt hauptsächlich Spezial-Verstärker fallen. Unter-Spezies * Akkordeon Guy * Alien Guy * Anti Guy * Arktik Guy * Artist Guy * Autobomb * Bandit * Barbecue Guy * Beezo * Blüten Guy * Bumm Guy * Buu Guy * Dschungel Guy * Elite Bumm Guy * Farb Guy * Fat Guy * Finster Krank Guy * Fly Guy * Fly Guy R Trivia * Luigi ist der Einzige, der Shy Guy ohne Maske sah. Dies geschah in Mario Power Tennis, als Shy Guy bei der Trophäenübergabe stolperte. Dabei fiel ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. Der Spieler kann dabei aber Shy Guys Gesicht nicht sehen. Allerdings scheinen Shy Guys sehr gruselig zu sein, denn als Luigi in sein Gesicht blickte war er sehr verängstigt. ** Als ihm die Maske abfiel, befand sich das Band der Maske noch an seinem Kopf. Das Band, das die Maske vermeintlich am Kopf befestigt, ist also nur Dekoration. ** Zudem kann man in Luigi's Mansion den Geist-Shy Guys die Maske absaugen. Jedoch sieht man nur die Augen, weshalb das wahre Gesicht der Shy Guys weiterhin ein Rätsel bleibt. * Shy Guys gehören zu den wenigen Spezien, die keinen König haben. Jedoch ist General Guy ein höher gestellter Shy Guy. * In der Mario Baseball-Serie teilen die Shy Guys und Birdo sich ein gutes Chemistry. Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass beide ihren ersten Auftritt als Gegner in Super Mario Bros. 2 hatten. Galerie Hauptartikel:Shy Guy/Galerie en:Shy Guy ru:Скромняга ja:ヘイホー es:Shy Guy it:Tipo Timido nl:Shy Guy fr:Maskass pt-br:Shy Guy da:Shy Guy no:Shy Guy Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Shy Guy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Mario Kart-Zuschauer Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party